


Living Together

by Dainonico



Series: Married Life AU [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Home, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Tsukasa had arranged an apartment in the city for them before the wedding, this was the first time Senku was stepping inside and it was marvelous.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Married Life AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to part 5 of the Married Life Series

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

They were finally back at Tokyo, the return flight had been heavy for the long hours, fortunately Senku was able to sleep most of the time, just Tsukasa couldn’t convinced him again to go to the restroom during the middle of the night.

The rest of their honeymoon trip was more than perfect, mornings walking on the beach, feeling with their feet the steady warmth from the sand grains, breathing the ocean carried air and listening to the wave’s lullabies. Senku was sure he gained a few extra pounds from all the mouth-watering food that was available at any time in the hotel, but Tsukasa said that it was a nonsense and he looked as beautiful as ever, and every night was filled with the sounds of their moans, whispers and heavy breathing.

Nothing in the world could compare with those days and nights as that time was now forever engraved on their minds, they felt a comfort and security within each other, a stronger connection, and their deepest love.

Tsukasa had arranged an apartment in the city for them before the wedding, this was the first time Senku was stepping inside and it was marvelous, a black and white shiny tiled floor, two large pearl white sofas, a copper coffee table and a 65 inch flat screen TV hanging on one of the walls. They had a silver dinner table with six black chairs, a complete equipped kitchen, a bathroom with a tub, and two rooms: one for them with one stone wall that brought an earthy feel, a king size bed with a navy blue soft bedding and lots of different size pillows, two bedside chocolate tables and an ochre wardrobe.

The other room was specially designed for Senku, it had two bookshelves, a wooden desk with a new computer and microscope, a lounge section for reading and maybe relax sometime, and a telescope aiming at the window on the balcony, where he could enjoy the breeze, the sun and look at the stars and moon each night.

Words left the blonde’s mouth and he stared into those bright hazel eyes that were burning with the sweetest love, and his heart felt silent, he had trouble moving his trembling lips. “I…I can’t believe this.”

“It’s my special gift for you.” The brunette was smiling.

“But it’s too much, you’re always giving me everything.”

Tsukasa held his husband’s chin and lifted it. “That’s because you’re my everything.” And he kissed him softly on the lips, the brunette wanted to continue conquering the blonde’s heart day by day.

Senku stood on his toes as he was embracing his love’s soft and warm lips, his mouth was lingering, and Tsukasa’s teeth were grazing on his lower lip, making him shiver.

“How are you going to thank me?” He asked between kisses, without separating their lips too much, because those pink lips tasted like honey and strawberries and he wasn’t going to let them go in a long time.

The blonde chuckled, it was true, he hadn’t thanked him, the surprised was so intense that he lost his words for an instant. Senku deepen the kiss. “However you want, I’m all yours.”

Senku wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and let him lift him from the ground, carrying him to the master bedroom, it was going to be their first time on their home as a married couple.

Anyone that is in love is making love the whole time, they had the ability of staying together for minutes, hours and even days; Tsukasa was Senku’s drug, one touch and he was intoxicated in an instant.

Their naked bodies were brushing against the new bedsheet and the blonde was desperately grabbing his husband’s hand, fingers interlaced and palms kissing. The brunette’s lips were sucking on one of Senku’s pink and swollen nipple as he was thrusting harder into him with a lovely rhythm; the blonde’s legs were twined around his hips and his shoulders were moving desperately at the deep sensation, he could feel his husband’s cock as a tummy bulge and he was loving it.

It was pure and sincere, lustful, and passionate, they weren’t giving up on love but were now playing with what their bodies were dictating them, like puppets under the control of their deepest craving desires.

“I love you.” Tsukasa whispered in his ear. “Without knowing how, or when.” Rubbing his cock while trying to touch his husband’s sweet special spot. “I simply love you, in this way, because I don’t know any other way.”

And like magic words Senku kept moaning feeling extremely hot and getting a bit desperate for the lack of relief, the new stimulation on his prostate was too much, a bubbling sensation was spreading on his inner half, he placed an arm over his eyes and started whispering. “Tsu…harder…faster…”

Tsukasa opened wider his eyes with surprise, seeing the beautiful body of his husband, pointy cherry nipples, chest raising and falling, throbbing cock completely alone and his teeth biting into his inner lips; it was strange that Senku spoke like that during sex, he usually whispered “I love you” or tried to remained quiet with just his moans escaping.

“Said it again.”

The blonde’s cheeks and tip of his ear were intensely blushing, a smirked formed on his mouth and he comply. “Tsu…harder…faster…”

“You’re wishes are my command.” And Tsukasa groaned while trusting into the pink void, chasing for the pleasure to release themselves, his fingers were grabbing tightly his husband’s hips, leaving red marks around them. Bursting bubbles were forming in his groin and he caught a glimpse of the blonde’s cock dripping pearls of precum.

A few more movements of his hips were enough for Senku to scream in ecstasy as a thread of white stars shot out of him and stained his chest, his hole clamped the brunette’s cock and Tsukasa couldn’t controlled himself, milking everything into the void, filling Senku’s body with his seed.

Senku was shortage on breath, even though he was breathing, the air just wasn’t going in, like his lungs were opposing it; Tsukasa leaned and kissed him softly, giving him a little bit of his own breath, of his own air and the blonde hold on onto those lips and onto that new embrace.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Your welcome, my love.” Tsukasa kissed him on the forehead, he was gently pulling out of him, cum dripping around his white thighs. “I’ll give you everything, even if it means giving you my last breath.”

* * *

One month had passed since their wedding night and the couple had already their routine established; Tsukasa was a morning person, he always got himself some breakfast ready before 7:30am, he ate alone and leaved for his morning training.

Senku woke up almost at 8:00am, showered and ate the breakfast the brunette prepared for him, then left the house to go to his teaching job at the university. At noon after classes the blonde went to the university’s research center to continue with his job at the laboratory, and at 6:00pm he was already home; for Tsukasa it was different, he didn’t have a set schedule, everything depended on what Ryusui had planned for the day, week or even month. The brunette could be training all day, in press conferences, photo sessions or preparing for an oncoming fight or event.

The blonde was starting to get worried for when his husband had to leave the city or country to attend his events. Before, it didn’t bother him not to see Tsukasa for a while, since he still lived with Byakuya, but now he would have the apartment for himself and he didn’t think he was ready to live alone for some weeks and days.

Their home sure would be so lonely without Tsukasa.

Senku sighed and shook his head, this wasn’t the time to start thinking about when his husband had to leave for work, today it was a special day, it was their first month anniversary and after everything Tsukasa did for him, he wanted to do something special.

So, when he left work, he went to the grocery store to buy everything he needed for tonight; Gen was helping him with the preparations.

Mentalist  
  
I think I have everything  
  
You sure?  
  
Yes, I know how to read a recipe, of course I'm sure.  
  
Sorry, Senku-chan, it’s just that I’m surprise that you have never cooked sukiyaki.  
  
I didn’t need to  
  
Erfect-pay. At what time should I get to your apartment?  
  
I arrive home in 20 minutes.  
Okay, I’ll be there.  
  
Thanks.  


* * *

“At what time does Tsukasa arrive?” Gen asked, there were getting everything ready in the kitchen.

Senku was chopping the vegetables along side the mentalist. “I don’t know, sometimes he’s home early, but most of the time he’s arriving late at night.”

Gen was teaching every step of how to make the perfect sukiyaki, he placed on a saucepan, sake, mirin, brown sugar, and soy sauce. “Why don’t you text him? That way you’ll be sure at what time he gets here.”

“I don’t want to bother him.”

The mentalist giggle, he was waiting for the sauce to start boiling. “Senku-chan, he’s your husband, you have every right to bother him.”

The blonde’s cheeks turn slight pink, he was preparing all the sukiyaki ingredients, cutting and setting aside the tofu, shiitake mushrooms, napa cabbage, scallions; it was rare for him to cook, normally Tsukasa was in charge and if he was tired they would order from a near restaurant. He was excited to being able to prepare him something special.

“Fine, I’ll ask him.” He took out his phone and sent his husband a message.

Tsu  
  
When are you coming home?”  
  
“I’m not really sure, Ryusui wants me to train a bit harder today.  
  
Won’t you have any idea at what time are you finishing?  
  
I don’t want to lie to you. I really don’t know.  
  
Why?  
  
Never mind, I’ll wait for you  
  


Senku placed the phone on the kitchen counter, he was feeling strange, had Tsukasa forgotten their first month anniversary? He chuckled, it was a month, not a year, it wasn’t that important, but still his heart ache a little.

“He doesn’t know when he’ll be coming home.” He said to his friend

Gen was frying the beef and adding a drizzle of the sauce. “Are you sure you want to continue making these?” He turned his head to look at his friend. “This is a pretty easy recipe, with having me sent you the instructions by message, you could easily do it on your own.” A smirk formed on his face. “Do you have an utter motive to me being here? Everything good in paradise?”

The blonde sighed and passed him the bowl with the fresh cut vegetables and tofu. “Everything’s going great between us.”

“But?”

Senku chuckled. “I didn’t tell anyone this.” Gen knew him so well.

“Senku-chan! Do tell me now!” Gen’s dark eyes were shining brightly, if there was something the mentalist loved more than himself, was a good juicy gossip.

The blonde sighed while poking his ear with one finger. “During our honeymoon trip, Ryusui came and arranged a photoshoot and a meet and greet for Tsukasa.”

Gen was listening to him; the sauce and beef were ready and now he was boiling the rice noodles. “Oh yes, you told me that.” He winked at him. “You were pretty angry about that, and it’s understandable, it was your precious time together.”

“That didn’t make me mad as much as the other thing that he did.” Senku was sitting on a stool, resting his arms on the kitchen counter, he had finished his cooking part and was now looking at his hard-working friend; he would return him the favor later.

Gen was stirring the noodles, excited to be hearing his friend’s story. “Go on.”

For a moment, Senku debated whether he should tell Gen about what happened, it was so embarrassing to remember it, his cheeks continue glowing with a cute pink tone, he swallowed and finally said it. “Ryusui bumped into me riding Tsukasa.” As soon as he said it, he looked away and clenched his teeth.

Gen’s dark orbs were open wildly. “For real?” he muttered; the blonde just nodded. “How did that happen? Oh, Senku-chan, you must have felt very ashamed.” He gasped. “And just on your honeymoon, the horniest days of your life.”

“He got a key to our room and entered without warning, he wanted to take Tsukasa to his work meetings.” The blonde was touching the side of his forehead, blocking one of his eyes. “And now he’s taking up most of his time.” Senku thought his next comment for a few seconds before blurting it out. “Ryusui needs to get laid.”

“Pardon me?” Gen was glaring at his friend with a confused expression.

“He needs to get laid, have someone to distract him.” Senku was now smirking at the mentalist, it was just a small pouting of the lips and tilting of his head. “Maybe you can help me with that.”

“WHAT?!” Gen screamed, his eyebrows curving upwards and jack slightly opened; he avoided his friends glare and started adding the vegetables and noodles to the sauce.

The blonde sighed, he knew it was a strange and daring idea, but it could work. “Listen, I know by a 10 billion percent that you enjoy having one-night stands with handsome guys, and to be honest, Ryusui is handsome.” Senku shrugged his shoulders, trying to explain his point. “For me he’s annoying, but handsome at the very least, Tsukasa wanted to invite everyone to a small gathering at our home, he’ll sure come.”

Tiny drops of sweat were running down the mentalist’s face. “But, Senku-chan, why do you have to get me involve in your plans?”

“Just meet him, see where things take you.” Senku was holding his chin with one hand, still smirking. “Think about it, I can get Ryusui off Tsukasa’s back for a little while, and you’ll have for a night a cute guy.” He chuckled. “Or maybe even more.”

Gen sighed. “Well, to be honest, I haven’t been with a hot guy in a while.” He was now a bit calmer; Senku’s first proposal startled him, but thinking about it, the idea didn’t sound so bad. He had seen pictures of the manager and surely was the kind of guy he liked. “I’ll try, but I won’t promise anything.” The mentalist giggled; his cheeks were a sweet rose tone. “Now stop wasting your time and come help me finish your husband’s dinner.”

“Sure, thank you.” The blonde said while standing up.

Senku was starting to miss Tsukasa’s free time and maybe with Gen’s help in distracting Ryusui he could recover some of that, even a little bit.

* * *

Gen left almost at 10:00pm, they were talking about his huge progress on the show business, about Senku’s recent experiments at work and then they just chat about anything going around on their lives; talking about what matters and even what doesn’t, the blonde loved spending time with him, he was one of his best friends.

They even tried the sukiyaki that mostly Gen did by himself, but the blonde didn’t want to eat much, he wanted to have dinner with Tsukasa and see the movie they saw on their first date while cuddling on the couch.

Time passed and Tsukasa wasn’t coming home.

Tsu  
  
Where are you?  
  


He wasn’t answering.

The table was set, the pot with sukiyaki resting just in the middle, two white empty plates on each end; Senku curled up on the couch with his favorite rocket printed blanket while watching some late night shows without paying them too much attention, he was biting his lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth. His heart was sinking.

He didn’t understand why Tsukasa hadn’t called nor answered his messages, it was getting late by the minute and he was sad and worried about him. One tear flowed unchecked down his cheek, he immediately wiped it as he was too sad to cry for something like that.

At 1:00am he stood up, turn all the lights off and went to bed.

“Happy one-month wedding anniversary.” He said to himself while hugging one pillow, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep for what was left of the night.

* * *

Tsukasa got home almost at 3:00am, he was tired, exhausted and his body was aching, he had an upcoming meeting in two months and his manager said he needed to train extra hard to recover all the lost time while he was on his honeymoon.

He had been training a combination of wrestling, strength and conditioning work, a light swim and some final stretches; Ryusui barely let him rest and finally at 8:00pm, when he thought he could get home, his manager said it was important for them to attend a dinner with possible sponsorships.

“Why today of all days?” Tsukasa grumbled; he was worried Senku would get mad at him.

“That’s the day they all can, and we need them.” The manager crossed his arms and glared directly at the hazel eyes. “It’s your life and it’s your choice, you want them to keep sponsoring you?”.

“Yes.”

“Then we need to go.”

The sponsors keep eating and drinking until late, he couldn’t answer his husband’s messages because he didn’t had an answer to his insistent question of what time he would get home; Tsukasa couldn’t escape until those men decided to stop drinking.

When he finally arrived home, he turned the light on and his heart wrench at the sight of the arranged table, the rocket print blanket lying on the floor, and on the coffee-table a DVD of the movie they saw on their first date, _A Star Is Born_.

Tsukasa chuckled while grabbing the DVD, he knew Senku didn’t really like it, it wasn’t his type of movie and he wasn’t very fond of the musicals, but when they got out of the movie theater he said.

_“It was boring, but I enjoyed watching it with you.”_

_“Then, if it was boring, why didn’t you say so? We could sneak out of the theater.”_

_“I saw your eyes and you were invested in keep watching it, I like how your eyes look when you look at something you like.”_

He’ll always treasure those words as they were the first hints of Senku being truly interested in him. Tsukasa sighed again, he felt bad arriving late and missing on their first month anniversary, he walked towards their room and when he tried to open the door, the knob didn’t turn. It was locked.

Senku locked himself in the room, in their room.

Tsukasa glared down and placed a small box with a red ribbon in front of the door, with a card that said:

**_You brighten up my day, and even though it has only been a month, I already cherished and treasure every passing moment with you. I love you._ **

The brunette returned to the living room and noticed a folded blanket and a pillow on the couch, he sighed again, Senku put them there so that his night on the sofa wasn’t so uncomfortable. Tsukasa lay down and rubbed his face with his right hand when he realized that his feet were sticking out, he didn’t quite fit, why didn’t he buy a bigger couch?

Their love was so strong, this was just a small pebble on their road, he just needed to apologize the next day and everything would be going as nice as normal, their sweet loving normal.

Tsukasa loved Senku deeply, with his consideration and emotional warmth, with the need to care for him and listen to everything he had to say; love was keeping a warm home for his soul to return at the end of the day.

He’ll rest for what was left of the night, and he would wake up before Senku to wait for him and apologize. It seemed this was their first fight; even though they didn’t talk during it.

_How do I say the right words, the ones that would make you understand how I feel about us?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading it, I appreacite all your kudos and comments.  
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
